Melissa
by Dhrubowiz
Summary: A story following the movie of MHA where Melissa confesses her love for Izuku. Deku x Melissa x Ochako.


**Melissa**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no hero._**

**Chapter 1: Confession.**

"Deku-kun, would mind talking before you leave?" It was her nervousness that scared Uraraka. She knew that all too well how that closely resembled her nervousness when she would talk to Izuku.

She frowned yet unnoticed by all.

"Sure Melissa-san." Izuku walked past Uraraka in a carefree manner. She didn't know if she could be mad at him. He wasn't doing anything wrong yet it made her jealous. She wanted to stop him but she couldn't.

"Guys, I will meet you soon in the station. Please go without me." Izuku waved at his classmates while he followed Melissa.

Uraraka frowned. "We will be late." Her voice was calm which was the complete opposite to her usual carefree manner.

"It won't take long." Melissa responded instead. "He will be at the airport Ochako-san."

Uraraka had no reason to be mad at her. She was just a nice person who wanted to talk to him... she had no reason to be mad at her yet she felt anger.

"Whatever. Let's go guys." Uraraka responded coldly which didn't go unnoticed by her friends, minus Izuku and Melissa.

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Izuku followed the blonde teen and found themselves back at the lab where she had first given him the arm protector.

"What we doing here Melissa-san?" He asked.

"Uh... I don't know." She replied as she looked anywhere but at him. A small nervous smile on her lips as she twirled a long of her hair on her fingers.

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? You don't know?"

She quickly shook her head dismissingly. "No, no I don't mean that. I just don't know why I chose this place... I umm... know why I brought you here though."

He was still lost but decided not to be rude and stayed silent and nodded.

There was a painful silence on Melissa's part. She was nervous and wanted to end this misery.

"Melissa-san, I am getting late... umm..."

"Deku-kun, I love you."

..

..

Her eyes widened.

His eyes widened.

She blushed while he gulped.

They just stared at each other for a good minute in silence until he broke the eye contact and backed a few steps, blushing madly as he tried to articulate words but failed miserably.

"I- I- M-M-Melissa-san I I-"

"I am so sorry! I didn't want to make you uncomfortable! I just I..." She looked down, blush matching his on her face. "I just... you are leaving and I just... had to tell you Deku-kun."

...

...

His jaws were wide open as her confession left no room for misunderstanding. This was real. She had just confessed to him. His brain went in a momentary standby mode, confused between excited and shocked.

"I know it's all so sudden... it hasn't even been a day that we met but... but!" She touched her chest as she eyed him with desperation and conviction. "I truly mean it. I just fell for you and I know this is weird but I just have to tell you about my feelings!"

There was another moment of silence. She was beginning to feel self conscious and his silence was giving her the answer that she didn't want.

"I... I guess I went a little overboard. I am sorry Deku-kun, let's forget what I said, ne?" She forced a smile but he could see the pain in her face.

It was all too sudden and new to him but he knew one thing, he cared about her. He had to at least give her a proper response after she gathered the courage to say that. He took a deep breath and tried his best to calm his nerves.

"Melissa-san." He began as she opened her eyes hopefully. She was met with the same warm eyes that she had grown to see in the past few hours. His eyes held a charm of honesty and purity that just made her all giddy. This was the first time she ever fell in love with someone. She had always fantasized how the guy would confess his feelings to her. Take her to a nice date and be on his knees. Yet here she was, confessing her feelings to a guy she had know for a day, waiting for his response.

"Y-yes?"

...

"Melissa-san. I am not good at this... I am what you can call an introvert who gets flustered around crowd... specially around girls." He looked down with a sad smile.

"Melissa-san, I was a quirkless like you."

This completely caught her by surprise. Not expecting such response at all.

"Q-quirkless? But you..."

He nodded. "I was always bullied by Kacchan and others. It made me depressed in my early life and made me introvert. I would always be busy on my studies, to escape the sadness of being a quirkless person. Being a hero had always been my dream but yet..." His voice slightly broke as his eye teared a little. "Yet I was quirkless... I just accepted my fate and gave up on being a hero until I was approached by your uncle. For the first time someone believed in me. Told me that I could be a hero... that really made me happy. I am still trying my best to gain back my lost confidence in me... so please don't take my awkwardness as rudeness, I truly respect you Melissa-san." He smiled at her, causing her to blush as she appeared surprised by such heartfelt confession.

"Unlike me, you didn't give up on your dreams. You taught me a good lesson. What truly meant to be a hero. We don't need a quirk to be a hero, we just need this." He pointed at his chest. "The heart to be a hero. I truly admire you for that Melissa-san."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she looked at him in awe. She never expected someone to praise her in such manner. For the first time in her life, she felt important. She felt admired. She felt, loved. Heck, she felt like the princess of the heroes. His words were just _that _charming.

"I am really happy that you feel that way for me, I truly am. I was never confessed by anyone before so it really caught me by surprise." He scratch his nose with a blush. She smiled, finding his little antics rather cute.

"But, I am sorry I can't lie to you." He spoke, her smile changing to a look of sadness. "I don't see you in that way Melissa-san... I look up to you."

"L-look up to me?" She frawned. "Is it my age that bothers you? Am I too old for you?" She knew she had no reason to be mad at him yet she felt offended.

He shook his head. "I am sixteen, you are seventeen. We both know that is not the reason." He joked which made her pout.

"Then what? Am... I not pretty?"

He gasped. "No no no! That's not it! You are extremely cute and pretty!" He quickly widened his eyes and closed his mouth.

"I – I-"

"Hahaha... gosh Deku-kun, you are blushing. Wasn't I supposed to be the girl?" She laughed causing his shoulders to slump down depressingly.

"I think I get you." She began, her voice gaining back her cheerful tone. "You want to know me as a person more, right?"

That's not what he meant but yet he found himself nodding.

"That's settled then. You can go now." She spoke with a smile.

"S-settled? What is?"

"Just go Deku-kun, don't worry. Let me take to back to the airport. We can use my car, it will be faster." She began to exist.

"Melissa-san wait, please I don't want to make you-"

"Deku-kun." She cut him off, her back facing him so he couldn't see her face. "I am not giving up on you. I will make you fall in love with me, so." She turned around with a wink. "Be prepared, because soon you will only have me in your mind!"

It was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. He didn't know what lies ahead but he would not run away from problems anymore. He would see through them. Being a hero that everyone could look up to. That was his dream.

**Author's note : So yeah, I just love Melissa ... I used to love Ochako but... review okay? XD**


End file.
